The present invention relates to a fluid supply device for supplying fluid to devices to be supplied, and a fuel cell system comprising the same.
Technology for preventing the occurrence of problems in devices that are to be supplied, caused by foreign matter in fluids has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. H5-87277 (Patent Document 1). In this Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. H5-87277, technology is disclosed in which a filter is arranged in a pump discharge path to remove particles of wear and the like generated in the pump.
Also, when devices that generate vibrations such as pumps are arranged on a flow path, and when it is necessary to prevent these vibrations from being transmitted to other piping or the like, in for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-281386 technology is disclosed in which flexible piping (bellows piping) is arranged on the discharge side and the intake side of the pump (Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H5-87277    [Patent Document2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-281386    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-36870